In My Dreams
by Darknessmiko
Summary: Who is this mysterious man in Jou's dream? Will he ever meet him? Or will something else happen? JouXGuy Character from Yugioh There Will be adult themes...


It's like 3:40 am so leave me alone! I came up with this listening to the song "closer" by nine inch nails...

May be a song-fic, havn't decided yet...Jou/Seto

'thoughts'

"speech"

Flashback literally a flashback

no own yugioh and yaoi (boy/boy) romance...kids run! or I'll send Bakura after you, he already ate all of the squirrels...XD sweepy

Jou's pov: dream

'hmmm..fun time...' I think, walking to his Stereo. Who this guy is I don't know, but I put the CD in. And Divinyls "I Touch Myself" starts playing. He's sitting on the bed, looking up at me. All bound up and sweating. Mmmm...maybe being around Malik, Marik, and Bakura has rubbed off on me...cause I don't think I ever liked bondage that much.

I pull myself on to the bed and slowly crawl over to Him.

Who He is, I don't know, can't tell you. But I can say that it has always been "Him". Never anyone else, just Him. Even in all of the different fantasies, it is always Him.

I look up at Him and realize that he is wearing a school girl uniform, like the ones from our school.

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I feel down

I want you above me

I pounce on Him pulling Him over on top of me as the song plays.

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

I switch our positions so I'm on top. I grind my hips into His, feeling him buck up.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I pull away from him at this part of the song, running my hands down my bear chest. (having ripped my shirt off long ago)

You're the one who makes me go mommy

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I wanna make you mine

'Why can't I ever see you in anything other than my sleep? I'll never be happy without you...I wish for one moment, even if I forget after I wake up, I wanna see you.' I lean over and kiss my way up his jaw. Finally landing on his lips, I turn to look at him as I stick my tongue in his mouth. I still can't see what he looks like...

I close my eyes

And see you before me

Think I would die

If you were to ignore me

My eyes start watering as I think about how I will not ever see him in real life...He reaches up to brush the tears away. His skin is so soft...if I can't see him, then I will remember what his hands feel like...

A fool could see

Just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees

I'd do anything for you

I start likcing my way down his chest. I grab his pink rosebud nippples in my hands and twist them, hard. Hearing Him moan makes me wonder what happens if I were to...but if we get to that this time...I won't be on top. He's way stronger than me...I get down to his groin and lick my way past it, onto his upper thigh. Leaving a bite mark there, I go up to his groin and lick my way up, past his balls, to his growing erection.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I slightly lick the tip, hearing him groan in ecstasy. Lightly grazing my teeth on the outside. I deep throat Him as far as I can go. Holding his hips down, I lick the underside and feel hiim try to buck up. I pull my head up and whisper, just loud enough to be heard, "Nah-uh-uh.." I dig under the bed, and find a cock-ring. Putting that on him, I say, "You've been a bad boy."

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I feel down

I want you above me

What always wakes us up is my alarm clock, it goes off and the dream always starts to slowly fade away..I still have maybe ten more minutes?

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

He pulls the ring off and pulls himself on top of me. My already prepared body opens up to him as he pushes in.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

He starts a rhythm. Which will speed up do to my moaning of "Harder, Faster" in his ear. I know I'm gonna release soon.

I want you

I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you

I touch myself

I can feel him smiling, still can't see him thou..., and I know he is gonna release.

Oh, oh, oh-oh

We both cum together. He pulls out and lays down next to me.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

Oh-ah-oh

"Will I ever get to see your face?" I ask looknig over at him. "Or will I be forever doomed to always know about you but not know who you are?" 'Are you real at all? Or are you just some part of my abused mind?'

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I touch myself

"You'll meet me when it's time Jou." He says, his voice as smoot as silk. 'He said my name!'

I touch myself

I touch myself

I touch myself

I touch myself

'I hope so...maybe I should just end this...'

I touch myself

I touch myself

I honestly do

I touch myself

I snuggle into his arms. He's so warm!

I touch myself

I touch myself

I honestly do

I touch myself

I start to hear my alarm clock. No I won't go! Even if He isn't real! I grab on to him and hold him tight. Even as I close my eyes and open them again. I know what to expect, which is exactly what I saw: I run down house with peeling wallpaper and a carpet will many blood stains.

I wish, for not the first time, that I wasn't Katsuya Jounouchi.

I touch myself

I touch myself...

I'm sooo sorry...the next chapter should be better. I was just introducing you to Jou's mind...

Read and Review please,

Darknessmiko (yoda, laika, saori, mint)


End file.
